Kolory świąt
by Meadager Szalona
Summary: Kilka lat po wojnie mistrz eliksirów i jego nowa praktykantka, Hermiona Granger, spędzają święta w Hogwarcie. Czy ten szczególny czas w roku zmieni coś w ich relacjach? Opowiadanie wyróżnione w świątecznym konkursie organizowanym przez grupę Sevmione PL.


_W nowym roku chciałabym przedstawić moje pierwsze sevmione. Opowiadanie zostało wyróżnione w świątecznym konkursie organizowanym przez grupę Sevmione PL (zapraszam do niej serdecznie!). Kategoria: święta w Hogwarcie. Ostrzegam, że jest dość... osobliwe._

* * *

 **Kolory świąt**

 **Czerwony**

Jeszcze pół roku temu Hermiona nie przypuszczała, że kolejne święta spędzi w Hogwarcie. Miała nadzieję, to oczywiste, ale profesor Snape zgasił ją w zarodku. W końcu w tym właśnie się specjalizował.

– To nie jest najlepszy pomysł, panno Granger.

Siedział strategicznie przyczajony w głębokim cieniu po drugiej stronie wielkiego biurka. Częściowo wygaszony kominek dawał niewiele światła i jeszcze mniej ciepła. Dokładnie tak, jak lubił.

– Dlaczego? – nie udało jej się powstrzymać jęknięcia, bo chociaż takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewała, nie mogła jej przyjąć do wiadomości. – Obiecuję, że dam z siebie wszystko.

Naturalnie Hermiona pomyślała, że to ona stanowi problem, a mistrz eliksirów nie chce przyjąć jej na praktyki, ponieważ obawia się, że nie będzie się dostatecznie przykładać do pracy i nauki. Miał ku temu powody, jak najbardziej. Od końca wojny Harry, Ron i Hermiona stali się w czarodziejskim świecie prawdziwymi celebrytami. Złota Trójca otwierała charytatywne bale, pojawiała się na wszystkich ważniejszych premierach (Ron mniej chętnie i głównie po to, by zgarnąć honorarium za „ściankę") i nieustannie zdobiła okładki plotkarskiej prasy. Profesor Snape mógł podejrzewać, że woda sodowa uderzyła Hermionie do głowy (wszak nie byłaby pierwsza ani ostatnia) albo że nie traktuje swojej kariery poważnie i w którymś momencie, zamiast marnować młode lata w lochach na warzeniu magicznych mikstur, postanowi nagrać płytę ze świątecznymi przebojami i ucieknie na Bahamy z jakimś przystojnym aktorem czy gwiazdą quidditcha (zależy, który się bardziej opłaci w tych zwariowanych czasach) lub nawet... Ronem. Zwłaszcza że sama bez przerwy musiała czytać o tym, jak to lada moment wyjdzie za mąż i zgodnie z weasleyowskim prawem (khm) ciążenia tradycyjnie urodzi z miejsca dziesięcioro rudych dzieciaków. Jeżeli chciała dostać ten staż, musiała przekonać Severusa – to znaczy, profesora Snape'a – że jest inaczej, a kariera naukowa, jak zawsze, znajduje się u niej na pierwszym miejscu.

– To było moje marzenie, odkąd tylko dowiedziałam się, że istnieje takie miejsce jak Hogwart – zapewniła gorąco. – Nic się w tym względzie nie zmieniło. Nigdy się nie zmieni.

– I akurat eliksiry?

– Tak.

– Nikt inny nie chciał pani przyjąć?

– Nie składałam innych podań, panie profesorze – odpowiedziała szczerze. – Jeśli pan odmówi, stracę kolejny rok.

– Czy to szantaż?

– Desperacja.

Usłyszała ciche westchnienie i pogratulowała sobie postępu. Ostatecznie westchnienie to lepsza opcja niż prychnięcia i złośliwości, a na pewno bardziej podnosząca na duchu niż krzyki i wyzwiska.

– Zdaje sobie pani sprawę, panno Granger, że jeżeli zgodzę się przyjąć panią na praktyki, będzie to sytuacja dość... wyjątkowa.

Próbowała się powstrzymać, ale nie zdołała. Przewróciła oczami.

– Owszem, pan jest ze Slytherinu, ja z Gryffindoru. Doprawdy szokujące. Na podobny naukowy mezalians nie zdobył się jeszcze nikt w długiej historii Hogwartu. Wiem o tym, jednak czy nie przerabialiśmy tego już setki razy? Sądziłam, że po ostatniej wojnie i obyczajowej rewolucji te nonsensowne podziały wreszcie stracą znaczenie.

– Domy – powiedział Snape tonem, w którym czaiło się subtelne rozbawienie. – Czy to jedyny problem, jaki pani widzi w naszej sytuacji, panno Granger?

– A... – zawahała się. – Istnieje jakiś inny?

Severus milczał i tylko patrzył na nią przenikliwie. Przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało, bo nie widziała go wyraźnie. Za to przez krótki moment miała wrażenie (albo tylko to sobie wyobraziła), że dostrzegła w jego oczach błysk uznania. Profesor wykonał taki ruch, jakby chciał się przysunąć i przyjrzeć jej z bliska, ale po namyśle zrezygnował. Zamiast tego jeszcze bardziej osunął się w bezpieczny cień.

– Niech będzie, panno Granger. Spróbujemy.

– Dziękuję, nie będzie pan zawiedziony! – zawołała uradowana, ledwo powstrzymując się przed cokolwiek infantylnym klaśnięciem w dłonie albo, co gorsza, radosnym podskokiem.

– Po prawdzie już żałuję...

Hermiona ani odrobinę. Do domu wracała jak na skrzydłach, czemu trudno się dziwić. Udało jej się, dopięła swego, wracała do Hogwartu, najcudowniejszego miejsca na świecie! Jako jedyna po wojnie skończyła szkołę i uzyskała dyplom, Harry i Ron nie mieli na to ochoty. Nigdy nie lubili się uczyć, później wciągnęło ich życie. Hermiona miała żal – nie tylko do kolegów, ale również do Minerwy McGonagall, opiekunki ich Domu i nowej dyrektorki, która nie starała się ich zachęcić. Przecież edukacja jest ważna! Dla bohatera narodowego brak przyzwoitego wykształcenia to obciach.

Dlatego Hermiona zamierzała nazbierać tyle tytułów i wyróżnień, żeby w ostatecznym rozrachunku starczyło dla całej trójki. A początkiem tej wspaniałej przygody miał być roczny staż u mistrza eliksirów.

– Co zrobiłaś?! – huknął Ron. – Znowu idziesz do szkoły?

– Owszem.

– Po co? Chcą nas zatrudnić w ministerstwie, to dobra fucha.

– Nie zasłużyłam na nią, nadal za mało umiem...

– Ja też. I co z tego? – Wzruszył ramionami. – To chyba ich problem.

– Nie, Ronaldzie – odpowiedziała zmęczonym tonem. – To zawsze był twój problem.

Ich związek od początku nie miał sensu, wiedziała o tym. Wystarczy skok adrenaliny w niewłaściwym momencie – i bach! Można stracić głowę i zmarnować całe życie. Jeszcze tego samego dnia powiedziała mu, że to koniec i zaczęła się pakować do Hogwartu. Ron kompletnie nie rozumiał, co się dzieje, ale on zawsze potrzebował czasu na przetworzenie danych. Tym gorzej dla niego. Nie byli już w szkole, więc nie zamierzała wykładać mu wszystkiego w punktach i za pomocą wykresów.

Poza tym... Przecież doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że gdy ponownie zacznie spędzać całe dnie z profesorem Snape'em, sprawy mogą się wymknąć spod kontroli. Zapobiegawczo oczyściła mu pole.

 **Zielony**

Tak więc stało się. Hermiona spędzała kolejne święta w Hogwarcie, choć nie tak dawno temu wydawało jej się to niemożliwe... Uparła się i dopięła swego. Pracowała ciężko i znalazła się dokładnie tam, gdzie chciała.

Trochę więc szkoda, że zupełnie nie miała czasu cieszyć się magią świąt i wesołą krzątaniną wokół. Nie, panna Granger siedziała z nosem w esejach trzeciego roku Hufflepuffu. Teraz lepiej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej zrozumiała profesora Snape'a. Czytając te bzdury przez tak wiele lat, trudno było nie wyleczyć się z pozytywnego nastawienia do świata i ludzi. Hermiona czuła, jak z każdym kolejnym błędem ortograficznym (już nawet nie merytorycznym, w to nawet nie warto było się zagłębiać) gorzknieje aż do szpiku kości. Zeszłej nocy nie wytrzymała i zasnęła, sprawdzając te grafomańskie popisy, więc musiała zabrać je ze sobą na śniadanie. Kawa stygła, podniecone wizją świąt dzieci brzęczały jak pszczoły w ulu, a ona skupiała się jedynie na pierwszych uderzeniach migreny.

A była raptem siódma rano...

– Hermiono, kochanie. – Poppy Pomfrey pojawiła się niemal bezszelestnie za jej plecami. Po raz kolejny. – Kończą nam się zapasy w lecznicy. Pamiętasz o moim małym zamówieniu, prawda?

– Tak, tak, oczywiście – rzuciła nieco nieprzytomnie.

– W normalnych okolicznościach poczekałabym na dostawę z profesjonalnej wytwórni, jednak święta, a do tego sezon grypowy...

– Nie ma problemu. Eliksiry będą na czas.

– Słyszałam też, że w cieplarniach powoli wyczerpują się preparaty przyspieszające wzrost roślin, a na dostawę trzeba czekać nawet dwa tygodnie.

– Och, nie jest aż tak źle, zapewniam – odezwał się inny głos.

Zaspana, zgubiona gdzieś w nonsensownej uczniowskiej pisaninie i upaprana atramentem niemal po szyję Hermiona niechętnie uniosła głowę. Do rozmowy przyłączył się uśmiechnięty nieśmiało Neville Longbottom, profesor zielarstwa.

– Zrób listę, jeśli czegoś potrzebujesz – poleciła, po czym na wszelki wypadek wygrzebała z torby czysty skrawek pergaminu.

– Nie trzeba – uspokoił ją szybko. – Mogę poczekać.

– Ja niestety nie – przypomniała o sobie Poppy. – Jestem w tragicznej sytuacji. Gdyby nie biedny Severus...

– Profesor Snape czuje się bardzo dobrze, dziękuję za troskę – przerwała jej natychmiast Hermiona i uznając, że sprawa załatwiona, wróciła do sprawdzania prac.

– No... chyba nie aż tak dobrze – odpowiedziała z cieniem zdezorientowanego zakłopotania Poppy. – W jego sytuacji...

– Wprost znakomicie.

Ponieważ ton Hermiony zabrzmiał jak zgrzyt gwoździa po tablicy, Neville powstrzymał gadatliwą pielęgniarkę, zanim zdążyła coś dodać. Potem usiadł obok koleżanki i nalał sobie soku dyniowego. Nie pijał kawy, jego babcia uważała ją za truciznę. A niebagatelnego wpływu babci Longbottoma na jego życie niezbicie dowodził paskudnie nostalgiczny świąteczny sweter, który miał na sobie. Z prychającymi co jakiś czas reniferami i wyjątkowo realistycznie sypiącym śniegiem.

– Znowu odwalasz za niego robotę – zauważył.

Hermiona udała, że nie słyszy. Zamoczyła pióro w kałamarzu i skreśliła cały akapit. Dokładnie tak, jak zrobiłby to Snape. Neville zauważył również, że było to jego pióro, jego kałamarz i jego charakterystyczny atrament w pięknym, mieszanym na specjalne zamówienie szmaragdowym odcieniu. Mistrz eliksirów słynął ze swoich wyszukanych upodobań, jeśli chodzi o przyrządy do pisania.

– Sam powinien to robić – ciągnął Neville. – On cię zwyczajnie wykorzystuje.

– Jestem jego praktykantką. Praktyki wymyślono właśnie w tym celu.

– Nie tak to powinno wyglądać. Wiem, bo jeszcze niedawno byłem na twoim miejscu.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami, ale nie wiadomo, czy w reakcji na jego słowa, czy wypociny jakiegoś nieszczęsnego Puchona.

Longbottom miał nad panną Granger tę przewagę, że od tego semestru był pełnoprawnym nauczycielem w Hogwarcie. Został asystentem pani Sprout tuż po szkole, podczas gdy Hermiona ambitnie postanowiła skończyć najpierw roczny kurs przygotowawczy na uniwersytecie w Dublinie, który polecił jej profesor Snape. Zresztą, Neville'a szykowano na następcę nauczycielki zielarstwa już na siódmym roku, gdy starsza kobieta zaczęła przebąkiwać o emeryturze (a Hermiona w tym czasie traciła rok, pomagając Harry'emu w walce z Lordem Voldemortem). Z tego, co wiedziała, Severus (pełniący wówczas funkcję dyrektora) sam z niezwykłą gorliwością odsyłam Neville'a „za karę" do cieplarni, żeby nie pchał się w oczy nowym członkom kadry sprowadzonym wprost z ciemnej strony mocy.

– Hermiono, mówię poważnie – kontynuował Neville, lekko dotykając jej ramienia. – Prowadzisz za niego lekcje, sprawdzasz klasówki i zadania domowe, odwalasz dyżury. To jego praca.

Granger uparcie nie chciała na niego spojrzeć. Mocniej zacisnęła pióro w dłoni. Wielki zielony kleks spadł na kolejną pracę, a ona ledwo to zauważyła.

– Nie lubi wychodzić do uczniów – odezwała się wreszcie dość cicho, jakby nie chciała, by ktoś ich podsłuchał. – Dobrze wiesz, co mu się przydarzyło w czasie wojny. Nie jest tym samym człowiekiem.

– Cóż... To wyjątkowo łagodny sposób, by to ująć.

– Ale to prawda! – przerwała mu z ogniem w oczach Hermiona. – Co to za mistrz eliksirów, który nie jest w stanie sam unieść kociołka? Myślę, że bardzo to przeżywa.

– Skoro tak twierdzisz – westchnął Neville.

– A rodzice? Rodzice są najgorsi! Hipokryci! Nigdy mu nie zapomną, że zarządzał szkołą z ramienia Voldemorta. Myślałby kto, że sami są tacy nieskazitelni. Nawet nie pomyślą o tym, że był jedyną osobą zdolną utrzymać na wodzy Carrowów. Sprawy mogłyby przybrać znacznie bardziej dramatyczny obrót, gdyby nie on.

– Bez wątpienia, jednak... Hermiono, uczniowie go nie słyszą, a to znacznie utrudnia...

Koleżanka profesjonalnie zmroziła go wzrokiem. Widać chłonęła od profesora Snape'a nie tylko wiedzę na temat eliksirów.

– Fakt, mówi cicho – zgodziła się. – Jeszcze ciszej niż kiedyś. Odniósł poważne rany, gardło jeszcze całkiem się nie zagoiło. Może z czasem...

Neville nie powstrzymał lekkiego prychnięcia, lecz szybko tego pożałował. Odchrząknął, by zatrzeć złe wrażenie.

– Mógł odejść – zauważył rozsądnie. – Zdecydował się zostać, więc powinien wykonywać swoje obowiązki.

– Neville, proszę! – Hermiona z pasją odrzuciła od siebie papiery, choć pewnie najbardziej miała ochotę rzucić nim samym. – Doceniam, że się o mnie troszczysz, naprawdę, ale wiem, na co się zgodziłam. Severus nie trzyma mnie tu siłą. To po prostu test. Sprawdza, czy sobie poradzę.

– Wcale nie. Nadal jest wrednym, starym...

– Bardzo wymagającym nauczycielem, czyż nie? – przerwała mu sprytnie. – Możemy zmienić temat?

Longbottom popatrzył na nią poważnie i już, już miał się ponownie odezwać, gdy dotarło do niego, że nie ma to najmniejszego sensu. Ponownie ciężko westchnął. Jego szkolna koleżanka była niereformowalna, tak samo jak profesor Snape. Pod wieloma względami idealnie do siebie pasowali.

– No dobrze – ustąpił. – Wieczorem nauczyciele będą dekorować Wielką Salę. Przyjdziesz? Ty i... no, profesor Snape, gdyby akurat miał ochotę. To całkiem niezła zabawa i okazja do przećwiczenia paru zaklęć, których rzadko się używa.

– Niestety, nie mogę. Mam dodatkowe zajęcia z profesorem w pracowni.

– Znowu? Chyba nic się nie stanie, jeżeli raz na semestr je przełożysz?

– To bardzo ważne zajęcia! – oburzyła się. – Być może najtrudniejsze w tym roku, a ja muszę się tyle nauczyć. Nie wiem prawie nic o islandzkiej sztuce warzycielskiej. Jak ja to wszystko nadrobię?

– Zakładam, że bez problemu. Musisz mieć choć trochę czasu dla siebie, przynajmniej w święta. Przystanąć na moment i powąchać... no, choinki.

– Nie przepadam za tym zapachem – zgasiła go po raz kolejny. – Kojarzy mi się z ubikacją.

– Przyjdź chociaż wieczorem do kuchni, na degustację ajerkoniaku.

– Zobaczę – mruknęła bez entuzjazmu. – Wszystko zależy od tego, czy wyrobimy się z zamówieniami dla Poppy. A teraz wybacz, Neville, muszę lecieć. Profesor Snape ma z samego rana dwie godziny z Puchonami. Nigdy go to dobrze nie nastraja...

– Raczej ty masz lekcje z Puchonami – skomentował, gdy nie mogła go usłyszeć.

Długo patrzył za oddalającą się Gryfonką, przygarbioną pod ciężarem książek, pergaminów i pomocy naukowych. Fakt, była do tego stworzona. Jednak również dostatecznie mądra, aby wiedzieć, że to, co stara się osiągnąć, nie ma żądnej szansy powodzenia.

* * *

Święta jako czas odpoczynku? Moment wytchnienia, by powąchać choinki? Też coś! Tylko jej szkolnym kolegom mogły się tak kojarzyć, Hermiona zdecydowanie wolała spędzać ten czas pożytecznie. Nie chodzi o to, że nie lubiła świąt Bożego Narodzenia, wprost przeciwnie: zawsze czuła wtedy przyjemne podekscytowanie na myśl o zbliżających się egzaminach semestralnych. Lubiła się uczyć, układać plany powtórek, czytać lektury uzupełniające, rozwiązywać zadania. Nauka była jej życiem, a Hogwart domem – bardziej niż dla Harry'ego, który mimo wszystko widział w szkole jedynie atrakcyjne muzeum magicznych osobliwości, i dla Rona, który miał już przytulny kąt pod skrzydłami swojej matki. Ona nie miała nikogo. Straciła korzenie, gdy jednym nieodwracalnym zaklęciem wymazała się na zawsze z pamięci rodziców. Kto wie, gdzie teraz byli… Nie starała się ich odszukać, bo i w jakim celu?

Został jej tylko Hogwart. Wyjątkowe miejsce, gdzie znajdowały się wszystkie książki, jakie kiedykolwiek napisano.

I on.

Ale ta myśl była zakazana.

Po kolacji Hermiona wróciła do klasy eliksirów z naręczem książek oraz imponującym pękiem jemioły i gałązek ostrokrzewu, które ostrożnie ułożyła na pierwszej ławce. Podeszła do tablicy i starła zapiski z ostatniej lekcji. Następnie przeszła się po klasie, przeglądając kociołki, czy aby na pewno są nieskazitelnie czyste, i zbierając z podłogi zgubione karteluszki, połamane pióra i inne śmieci. Własnoręcznie. Profesor Snape cenił czystość, ale nie życzył sobie głupiego wymachiwania różdżkami, które mogłoby prowadzić do uszkodzeń w pracowni. Gdy posprzątała, wyciągnęła z zamkniętego na klucz sekretarzyka grubą, oprawioną w skórę zabytkową księgę i ustawiła na archaicznym pulpicie do czytania. Odnalazła zaznaczone miejsce, ze stęknięciem otworzyła imponujące tomiszcze i przełożyła za pulpit długą zakładkę. Odwróciła się, uśmiechając do siebie z zadowoleniem, i zaczęła szykować swoje zwykłe stanowisko pracy.

– Panno Granger, miejsce jemioły jest w kotle.

Podskoczyła, gdy usłyszała za sobą cichy, teraz raczej chropowaty niż jedwabisty, głos.

– Nie wiedziałam, że pan już jest, profesorze.

– Zawsze tu jestem. Mroczne zakamarki zostały wszak stworzone dla takich jak ja, czyż nie?

– Moim zdaniem nie zaszkodziłoby, gdyby czasem pokazał się pan w Wielkiej Sali – rzuciła bystro.

– A zatem nasze opinie bardzo się różnią. Co planowała pani zrobić z jemiołą, panną Granger. Chyba nie, broń Salazarze, zohydzić nią mój skromny, odporny na świąteczny sentymentalizm azyl…

– Nie, potrzebuję jej do własnego projektu – odpowiedziała bez wahania, ciesząc się, że profesor nie może prześwietlić wzrokiem jej kieszeni, gdzie kryły się czerwone i zielone wstążki. Zamierzała związać nimi gałązki i rzeczywiście udekorować ponurą klasę mistrza eliksirów.

– Bardzo dobrze. Nie przepadam za _duchem_ świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Nie przynosi mi zbyt dobrych wspomnień.

Usłyszała delikatny szmer i domyśliła się, że profesor Snape zajął swoje stałe miejsce za szerokim biurkiem – w najciemniejszym miejscu i tak słabo oświetlonej sali.

„Po wojnie wszyscy noszą blizny", dumała Hermiona. „Nic w tym złego, że próbują je ukryć. Szkoda, że w jego wypadku to niemożliwe. Czegoś takiego nie da się niczym zasłonić".

– Jak minął pani dzień, panno Granger? – zagadnął uprzejmie, zmieniając temat.

– W porządku. Oceny niemal wszystkich roczników zostały już wystawione – relacjonowała, ustawiając wokół siebie eliksiryczne utensylia i rozpalając ogień pod kociołkiem. – Ślizgoni i Krukoni jak zwykle poradzili sobie nieco lepiej niż Puchoni i… – przerwała, kaszląc z zakłopotaniem. Chciała sobie kupić trochę czasu.

– Dom Gryffindora? – podpowiedział.

– Niestety.

– Gorzka pigułka, panno Granger?

– Bardzo.

– Kwestia przyzwyczajenia – mruknął ni to pocieszająco, ni to ironicznie Severus. – Nie warto zawracać sobie głowy fałszywą domową dumą. Po paru latach przejdzie… Jak bardzo długi katar.

– W pana wypadku się to nie sprawdziło – wytknęła.

Snape chrząknął. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

– W każdym razie – odezwała się ponownie. – Dla zagrożonych uczniów umówiłam poprawki i przygotowałam testy na pierwszy tydzień po świętach. W połowie stycznia, zgodnie z pana poleceniem, przeprowadzimy próbne sumy dla piątego roku, a następnie owutemy dla siódmoklasistów. Przejrzałam też magazynek i złożyłam zamówienie na brakujące składniki. Och, i przedłużyłam pana specjalistyczne prenumeraty na kolejny rok.

– Powiedziałbym, że to zbyteczne.

– Ależ nie! „Nowoczesny Warzyciel" to niezwykle pouczający periodyk. Może służyć jako pomoc naukowa dla…

– Rozumiem. Jak pani sobie życzy, panno Granger.

Kiwnęła głową.

– Moim zdaniem to rozsądne. Dostęp do najnowszych odkryć naukowych jest dla młodych umysłów sprawą zasadniczą – stwierdziła z przekonaniem. – Na czym skończyliśmy? – zapytała, gdy uznała, że nadszedł czas, by przejść do meritum.

Stanowisko pracy było gotowe, wstępny wywar radośnie buzował w kociołku, para snuła się pod niskim sufitem.

– Zbędne pytanie. Przecież widzę, że przygotowała pani już podręcznik. Czy mogłaby pani jednak przysunąć go bliżej, z łaski swojej?

– Przepraszam.

Nie wiadomo dlaczego zarumieniła się, po czym szybko wykonała polecenie. Podbiegła do pulpitu i przysunęła go tak, aby Severus mógł bez przeszkód odczytać tekst, bez konieczności opuszczania swojego miejsca. Nie ośmieliła się spojrzeć ponad biurkiem i odszukać w mroku jego twarzy. Teraz jeszcze bardziej niż kiedykolwiek nie tolerował tępego gapienia się.

– Czy tak jest dobrze?

– Doskonale. Proszę tylko przewrócić stronę, panno Granger. Ten eliksir jest dla pani zbyt łatwy.

Oczywiście nie mogła tego zobaczyć, ale była niemal pewna, że uśmiechał się, gdy to mówił. Przynajmniej lekko. Troszeczkę… Bardzo ostrożnie, by nie uszkodzić księgi, przełożyła kolejną kartę, ułożyła na niej zakładkę, poprawiła pulpit.

– Możemy zaczynać?

– Bardzo proszę, panno Granger.

 **Błękitny**

– Nie było cię wczoraj.

– Przepraszam.

– Ani dzisiaj rano, podczas odprawy uczniów.

– Tak mi przykro, zaspałam. Ślęczeliśmy nad lekarstwami dla Poppy jeszcze długo po północy.

Neville wpadł na Hermionę przypadkiem na korytarzu. Mimo że do świąt został tylko jeden dzień i w szkole panowało przyjemne rozprężenie, ona jako jedyna nadal dźwigała książki i papiery. Pozostali członkowie kadry już dawno płynnie przeszli w tryb urlopowo-świąteczny. Uczniowie rozjechali się do domów, podobnie jak niektórzy nauczyciele. Longbottom nigdy nie wracał na święta do rodzinnej posiadłości, ponieważ odkąd przyjął posadę w Hogwarcie, jego babcia regularnie wpraszała się tam na doroczną wizytację jako gość honorowy. Nie przyjmowała odmowy.

– Hermiono, musisz odpoczywać.

– Wiem.

– Pomóc ci? – zaoferował.

– Jeśli byłbyś tak miły.

Zastanawiał się, jakim cudem Hermiona zdołała dojść ze swoim ciężarem tak daleko. On sam ledwo udźwignął połowę jej książek.

– Dobrze, że cię spotkałam. Potrzebuję porady. Wpadniesz do mnie? Mam kremowe piwo.

– Oczywiście.

Prywatna kwatera Hermiony okazała się urządzona przytulnie, jednak bezosobowo. Na półkach trudno było dopatrzyć się zdjęć czy osobistych bibelotów, znajdowały się tam jedynie rzeczy potrzebne do nauki. W sumie nic dziwnego, bo nie bywała w komnacie zbyt często. Spędzała czas głownie w lochach, nauczając innych albo przesiadując na zawodowych korepetycjach u Snape'a. Na szczęście chociaż nad oknem znalazło się miejsce dla wzgardzonej przez mistrza eliksirów jemioły i kolorowych wstążek. Była to jedyna świąteczna dekoracja w pokoju.

– Słuchaj! – Uradowana i zarumieniona Hermiona postawiła na niewielkim stoliku dwa kufle i dwie butelki kremowego piwa. – Czy… Czy powinnam podarować coś profesorowi Snape'owi na święta? Nie wiem, czy tak wypada. Może się obrazić. Jednak z drugiej strony nie chciałabym okazać mu braku szacunku – mówiła, unikając wzroku kolegi i zaczesując nerwowo nieposłuszne włosy za uszy. – Czy ty przygotowywałeś jakieś drobiazgi do profesor Sprout?

Longbottom zwlekał. Odkorkował butelkę piwa i pociągnął spory łyk, nie przejmując się szklankami.

– Neville? – ponagliła go.

– Hermiono. – Odetchnął głęboko, zanim odważył się kontynuować: – To się musi skończyć.

– Nie rozumiem.

Patrzyła na niego z uprzejmym uśmiechem i taką niewinnością, jakby naprawdę liczyła, że go nabierze. Aż trudno uwierzyć, że trafiła do Gryffindoru. Z czasem stała się przebiegła jak wąż.

Neville – niechętnie, bo niechętnie – postanowił wreszcie przerwać milczenie. Nie mógł na to spokojnie patrzeć. Nieważne, co mówili inni.

– Ron pisze do mnie co tydzień, pytając, jak się masz. Czy wszystko w porządku, czy… to nadal trwa. Prosi, żebyś wróciła do domu.

– Nie.

Jeszcze przez moment zdołała utrzymać na twarz neutralny wyraz, tylko jej oczy stały się jakieś takie puste, nieobecne. Biedny Longbottom wił się pod jej dziwnym wzrokiem, nie mając pojęcia, jak poprowadzić tę rozmowę. Jednak skoro już zaczął, musiał brnąć dalej.

– W Świętym Mungu przekonywali, że ludzie radzą się z wojenną traumą na różne sposoby, nie ma jednego dobrego rozwiązania dla wszystkich. Widzisz w Snapie odbicie swoich własnych przeżyć.

– On też stracił bliskich z powodu wojny – zgodziła się. Jej głos zabrzmiał obco, jakby dobiegał z bardzo daleka.

– Starasz się mu pomóc, w porządku. To bardzo dobrze. Oni… uważali, że to ci pomoże, posłuży jako zakamuflowana autoterapia. Tylko dlatego McGonagall wyraziła zgodę na twoje praktyki, rozumiesz to, prawda?

Wyraz jej twarzy znowu się zmienił. Zaśmiała się i na powrót stała się chłodną, racjonalną, perfekcyjną Hermiona Granger.

– Ale o czym ty mówisz, Neville? Nie prowadzę żadnej terapii, nie jestem psycholożką. Chciałabym jak najszybciej uzyskać patent mistrzowski z eliksirów i zostać nauczycielką.

– To zaszło za daleko. Obsesja na punkcie twojego dawnego nauczyciela jest niezdrowa, Hermiono. Wszyscy wiemy, co próbujesz zrobić, ale nic z tego nie wyjdzie. Zrozum, on jest…

– Bardzo dobrym nauczyciele, tylko trochę…

– Martwym.

– Bez przesady! – prychnęła. – Owszem, ma tragiczną reputację. Śmierciożerca i szpieg, szpieg i śmierciożerca. Po wojnie nie był zbyt rozchwytywany ani tym bardziej zapraszany na salony. Słyszałam, że nie mógł nawet opuścić Hogwartu, ale żeby od razu nazywać to śmiercią towarzyską? Śmieszne! Przypominam, że żadne z nas nie cieszyło się w szkole popularnością.

– Hermiono, nie słuchasz mnie. Rozumiem… A przynajmniej domyślam się, że ciebie i profesora Snape'a swojego czasu coś połączyło. Przed czy po _wypadku_ , to już nie ma znaczenia. Jest za późno. Gonisz za iluzją. Być może od początku tak było.

– Nie! Mylisz się.

– To nie jest wyłącznie moje zdanie.

– Oczywiście!

Zerwała się z miejsca i odsunęła jak najdalej od niego.

– Myślisz, że nie zauważyłam, jak wszyscy mnie unikają? Spuszczają wzrok, gdy mijają mnie na korytarzach, ściszają głosy, jeśli akurat przechodzę obok. Plotkują o mnie… O nas! Mają mnie za wariatkę. Dlaczego nie mogą się po prostu od nas odczepić?

– Hermiono, proszę. Bądź rozsądna.

– Myślę, że na ciebie już czas, Neville.

– Do zobaczenia jutro na obiedzie. Wesołych świąt.

– Dziękuję za wizytę.

* * *

Było coś między nimi?

A może wcale nie?

Jeżeli tylko to sobie wyobraziła? Nie byłoby to wcale takie dziwne… Łatwo zbudować wiele na przeczuciu, spojrzeniu, tęsknocie.

Tym bardziej, że on i tak nigdy by się nie przyznał.

Słyszała, jak dawno temu w Świętym Mungu mówili o traumie, czegoś od niej chcieli. Nie rozumiała i niewiele sobie z tego robiła. Po wojnie czuła się… dobrze. Zaskakująco dobrze, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności. Zadanie zostało wykonane, a ona – w porównaniu z innymi – specjalnie nie ucierpiała. Nie fizycznie. Mogła zająć się swoimi sprawami, nadrabiać stracony czas, wrócić do szkoły na ostatni, najważniejszy rok.

Dobrze pamiętała te pierwsze święta po wojnie, gdy wszyscy nadal tułali się po Hogwarcie rozbici i zdezorientowani. Zamek nie był taki jak przedtem, dopiero podnosił się z ruiny. Brakowało funduszy, część najpilniejszych prac wykonywali własnymi rękami, dziury łatali zaklęciami, byle zdążyć przed zimą. Mimo to tamto Boże Narodzenie było wyjątkowe. Uroczyste, głośne i radosne jak zawsze. Choinki sięgały aż do sufitu – po raz pierwszy zupełnie zwyczajnego, ponieważ trwały prace wykończeniowe i nie dało się odnowić zaklęcia pogodowego. Kamienne płyty ozdobiono za to sznurami światełek, które zwieszały się ze sklepienia niczym lśniąca lawa. Stoły uginały się od potraw, a półmiski nigdy do końca się nie opróżniały, chociaż Hogwart wprost pękał od gości. Wszyscy zbłąkani wędrowcy naturalną koleją rzeczy podążali ku przyjaznemu wnętrzu zamku, jakby ściągani przez jego własną grawitację.

Severus Snape po raz pierwszy od dawna, prawdopodobnie od czasu, gdy powrócił z wojny okrutnie poraniony, zdecydował się opuścić swoje kwatery, by dołączyć do reszty grona pedagogicznego, uczniów i niezliczonych gości. Swoją manifestacją spowodował niemałą sensację. Część zgromadzonych, nieprzygotowana na to niespodziewane spotkanie, uciekła w popłochu. Trzeba było tłumaczyć im wszystko od nowa. Wielu członków czarodziejskiej społeczności nie zdawało sobie sprawy, że nadal naucza w Hogwarcie. Według oficjalnych informacji nie przeżył ataku węża.

To był niezwykły wieczór. Rozgrzewający jak grzane wino, słodki jak cukierki z Miodowego Królestwa, nostalgiczny jak wiktoriańska pocztówka. Gdy przeciągający się daleko w noc świąteczny obiad wreszcie dobiegł końca, a goście powoli się rozchodzili, oni jeszcze długo stali pod największą z choinek, na której dominowały barwy Slytherinu. Severus stał obok niej wyprostowany, z rękami splecionymi za plecami, i spoglądał w górę, na bajkowe ozdoby i światełka, z jakimś takim przejmującym, gorzko-melancholijnym uśmiechem.

Hermiona znalazła się już na półmetku siódmego roku w Hogwarcie. Miała mnóstwo pytań na temat owutemów, magicznych uniwersytetów i przyszłości w magicznym świecie.

– Czy nie powinna pani omówić tego z opiekunem swojego Domu, panno Granger?

– Pomyślałam, że rozsądniej będzie zasięgnąć rady kogoś jeszcze i porównać odpowiedzi. Jak pan uważa, profesorze?

– Hm – mruknął zamiast odpowiedzi.

– Chciałam również podziękować za książkę. Piękny prezent.

– Poleciłem skrzatom ją zapakować i dostarczyć. Liczę, że nie uznała pani tego za obraźliwe?

Dosłuchała się w jego tonie rozbawienia. Złośliwego, bo złośliwego, ale zawsze. Zdziwiła się też, że wie o jej skrzaciej krucjacie sprzed lat.

– Nie – zaprzeczyła. – W tym wypadku zaszły przecież wyjątkowe okoliczności.

– Wyjątkowe okoliczności – zacmokał, smakując te słowa. – Tak, myślę, że owo określenie wymyślono właśnie na potrzeby podobnych sytuacji.

– Książka jest wspaniała – podjęła zaaferowana Hermiona. – Nie wiem jednak, czy powinnam ją przyjąć. Na pewno nie będzie panu potrzebna w najbliższym czasie, profesorze?

– Nie sądzę.

Przez jego twarz, jak zwykle skrytą w mroku, przebiegł głębszy cień. Przez moment Granger miała wrażenie, że dostrzega na niej wyraz udręki – kompletnie dla niego obcy.

– Możemy bezpiecznie założyć, że już nigdy nie będzie mi potrzebna – dodał.

Zapadła ciężka cisza. Severus cofnął się o krok, umykając przed blaskiem kolorowych świateł i jeszcze bardziej zlewając się z cieniem. Hermiona zrozumiała, że popełniła błąd. Spłoszyła go, dlatego zaraz przed nią umknie. Wydało jej się to doprawdy okropną perspektywą.

– Mogę ci pomóc – rzuciła rozpaczliwie.

W panice zapominała o szkolnym protokole, całym tym „panowaniu" i „profesorowaniu". Nie było na to czasu. Myślała o tym od dawna, ale nie ośmieliła się wyrazić swojej propozycji wprost. Przełamała się dopiero w momencie desperacji, gdy wokół trwała świąteczna noc cudów.

– Zastanawia mnie, w jaki sposób, panno Granger.

– Zostanę pana asystentką. Mogę przepisywać notatki, mieszać składniki, nosić ciężkie rzeczy.

– Doprawdy imponujące.

– Mówię poważnie. Jestem bardzo dokładna, wręcz podręcznikowo. I nie przeszkadza mi praca w absolutnej ciszy. To naprawdę dobre rozwiązanie. Czytałam o pana badaniach. Wiem, że musiał je pan przerwać z powodu… nieszczęśliwego zdarzenia. Z moją pomocą mógłby je pan dokończyć. Niech to będzie mój prezent świąteczny. Umowa stoi?

Zgodził się.

Ostatnie miesiące jej siódmego roku spędzili razem. Widywali się codziennie. Pracowali razem ciężko i bez wytchnienia.

A potem ją odesłał. Pewnie nie spodziewał się, że wróci, ale Hermiona była uparta. Potrafiła dopiąć swego.

 **Srebrny**

Po rozmowie z Neville'em Hermiona nie miała ochoty pojawiać się w Wielkiej Sali. Zresztą, i tak straciła zainteresowanie świątecznym obiadem, gdy dowiedziała się, że Severusa tam nie będzie. Odmówił zdecydowanie i zaszył się w lochach. Hermiona została w swoim pokoju i zjadła to, co dostarczyły jej uczynne skrzaty.

Wyszła dopiero po północy. Nie musieli się umawiać, wiedziała, gdzie powinna się znaleźć. Od razu skierowała się ku największej choince. W strategicznych punktach zdobiły ją dodane przez kogoś ozdoby w kolorach Domu Węża. Miała pewne podejrzenia, co do tego, kto je tam umieścił.

– Dziękuję za książkę. Brakowało jej w mojej biblioteczce.

– Bardzo proszę.

Nie widziała go jeszcze, słyszała tylko niski, cichy głos. Podążyła za nim w kierunku najgłębszego cienia.

– Chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać? – domyśliła się.

– Owszem. – Głos nabrał mocy, a wraz z nią chropowatości. Szumiał jak wiatr w pełnym przeciągów zamku. – Z żalem zawiadamiam, że muszę zakończyć pani praktyki, panno Granger.

– Tak nagle? – krzyknęła zaskoczona. – Co się stało?

– Najwyższy czas przestać się oszukiwać. Wiem, że nie szukasz u mnie wyłącznie wiedzy na temat eliksirów. Nie mogę dać ci tego, czego chcesz.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo nie żyję.

Severus Snape po raz pierwszy od dawna wysunął się z cienia. Jego sylwetka była srebrzysta, w całości utkana z odbitego światła, wspomnień i nitek ektoplazmy. Nie był ani bardziej, ani mniej realny niż reszta zamieszkujących Hogwart duchów. Wyróżniała go jedynie wielka, lśniąca plama, która zaczynała się na szyi, a potem rozlewała szerokim strumieniem na widmową szatę. Pamiątka po Nagini.

Materializacja nie zrobiła na Hermionie spodziewanego wrażenia.

– To nic nie zmienia.

– Zmienia wszystko! – huknął Severus głosem, który nie mógłby należeć do śmiertelnika. Odbił się echem od ścian z mocą tornada. Bardzo do niego pasował. – Nie przeżyłem _wypadku_ , jak raczysz to subtelnie określać. Umarłem i zostałem pochowany na cmentarzu w… Hm, właściwie nie wiem gdzie, bo mnie tam nie było.

– W Dolinie Godryka – odpowiedziała usłużnie.

– Naturalnie! – rzucił z oburzeniem. – Pewnie w bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie… Oby nie w tym samym grobie.

– Niektórzy uznaliby to za romantyczne.

– Na pewno nie James Potter. A _niektórzy_ powinni leczyć się na głowę w Świętym Mungu. Umarłem we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, panno Granger, a następnie obudziłem się w swoim własnym gabinecie. Nie wiem dlaczego. Najpewniej z bliżej nieokreślonych, metafizycznych powodów, w które za życia nie wierzyłem. Trudno. W każdym razie było warto. Przynajmniej dla miny Minerwy, która znalazła mnie kilka dni później wśród ruin. Pozwoliła mi dalej nauczać. Nie miała wyjścia. Z nudów nawiedzałby każdego kolejnego następcę na stanowisku mistrzem eliksirów. Podsumowując, jestem duchem, panno Granger. Widziadłem.

Hermiona wydawała się absolutnie nieporuszona tym przydługim monologiem. Wzruszyła ramionami.

– Dziwniejsze rzeczy się zdarzały.

– Bynajmniej, panno Granger.

– Och, mógłbyś choć raz zwrócić się do mnie po imieniu! – zirytowała się w końcu. – Chociaż spróbuj.

– Jak sobie życzysz, panno Hermiono.

– Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodziło! – Tupnęła nogą. – Skoro i tak nie żyjesz, to co ci szkodzi? Co gorszego może się stać?

Severus stał przed nią mistycznie lśniący, ale też naburmuszony. Zupełnie jak za życia. Być może ubyło mu ciała, ale z pewnością nie osobowości. Musiałby umrzeć ze trzy razy, by w końcu ją zgubić.

– Co zamierzasz przez to osiągnąć? – zapytał, siląc się na spokój.

– Po prostu przyznaj, że to nie była tylko moja fantazja.

– Romans z duchem? – ciągnął. – Bardzo oryginalne, nie zaprzeczę. Do tego chore i niepojęte. Toksyczne wręcz.

– Dziwniejsze rzeczy… – zaczęła swoje od nowa.

Nie dał jej dokończyć. Zbliżył się wraz z delikatnym powiewem zimna. Wyciągnął widmową dłoń i z krzywym, ironicznym uśmiechem dotknął jej policzka. Nie napotkał oporu. Dłoń bez problemu przeniknęła przez ciało. Hermiona poczuła przenikliwe zimno i instynktownie się cofnęła. Ku jego wielkiej satysfakcji.

– Nic z tego nie będzie – powiedział z wyższością. – Idź i żyj własnym życiem, dziewczyno.

Przez moment wydawało mu się, że wygrał. Jednak zakłopotana Hermiona szybko odzyskała rezon. I mowę.

– I tak się do tego nie nadaję! – krzyknęła z niespotykaną u niej agresją. – Próbowałam. Mąż, dzieci, ciepła posada w ministerstwie. To nie dla mnie. Nie pasuję do opowieści, w którą chcą mnie wtłoczyć. Stara panna z toną książek, kotem i… duchem. To jestem ja.

– Wierutna bzdura!

Mógł mówić, co tylko chciał, i tak nie potrafiłby jej już zatrzymać. Frustracja osiągnęła temperaturę wrzenia.

– Nie jestem tylko bokiem Złotego Trójkąta, Severusie. Przyszłam do Hogwartu ze swoimi marzeniami, planami, ambicjami. Gdy wreszcie wydawało mi się, że nastał mój czas, odeszłam, bo mi kazałeś. Bo to było rozsądne, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności. I wróciłam z miłości.

– Absurdalnej – upierał się, ale ze znacznie mniejszym przekonaniem.

– Ale szczerej. Mieliśmy za mało czasu. Nie przewidziałam, że zginiesz! Nic na to nie poradzę. Kocham cię.

Na te słowa świetlista sylwetka profesora Snape'a straciła nieco blasku. Cofnął się. Odsunął bliżej przyjaznego cienia, w którym zwykł się kryć od prawie trzech lat.

– Wiedziałem, że to zły pomysł. Nie powinienem się zgadzać na praktyki, których nawet nie mogę prowadzić.

– Nie odwracaj kota ogonem, bardzo cię proszę. Nie wypędzisz mnie stąd kolejny raz, zapomnij.

– Jestem pewien, że Minerwa zrobi to za mnie. Potrzebujesz pomocy, Hermiono.

– Ty też!

– Leczenia, długiej terapii.

– Neville miał rację. Nigdy się nie przyznasz, prawda?

– Do czego?

– Połączyło nas… Coś. Nie tylko wtedy, pod choinką, ale już znacznie wcześniej.

– Idiotyzm!

– Coś cię tu zatrzymało, Severusie, prawda?

Nie odpowiedział. Zaczął się rozpływać na jej oczach niczym mgła. Audiencja dobiegała końca.

– Co to było? – naciskała, czując, że dłużej nie wytrzyma. Nie chciała się rozpłakać, lecz miała granice wytrzymałości. – Co cię tu zatrzymało?

– Dobranoc, panno Granger.

Cofnął się jeszcze bardziej i… Nie, nie odszedł, bo w nowej postaci nie mógł tego zrobić. Po prostu poszybował przed siebie, nie dotykając kamiennej podłogi. Uznał sprawę za zakończoną.

Hermiona nie. Ruszyła za nim i teraz z kolei to ona wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę. Naiwnym byłoby przypuszczać, że zdoła pochwycić ducha, a jednak… Jednak coś tam było. Nie tylko mrożące palce zimno, również coś, jakaś bardzo delikatna, ulotna substancja, którą dało się złapać.

Snape odwrócił się gwałtownie, tak samo zszokowany jak ona.

– Powiedziałeś mi kiedyś, że potrzebujesz jeszcze kilku lat, pamiętasz? Daj mi je. Wierzę, że nie zostaniesz tu na zawsze. Pomogę ci rozwiązać niedokończone sprawy, przez które tu utknąłeś. A potem się pożegnamy. Nie dostaliśmy wprawdzie szansy, by to naprawdę zacząć, więc zasłużyliśmy chociaż na przyzwoite zakończenie. Powiedz, ze tak. Chociaż raz przyznaj mi rację, do ciężkiej cholery!

Severus został przy niej jeszcze przez chwilę, patrząc z powagą w jej roziskrzone oczy. Nie na długo. Nie próbował znowu odchodzić, po prostu rozwiał się jak srebrny dym, zostawiając ją samą.

– Niech będzie, panno Granger – usłyszała bezcielesny głos tuż przy uchu. – Spróbujemy.


End file.
